


City of Walls and First Dates

by larislynn



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Katara (Avatar)-centric, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Reader-Insert, Requested, The Jasmine Dragon (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larislynn/pseuds/larislynn
Summary: When Katara and the gaang visit your bakery, you find yourself captivated by a certain waterbender. Luckily, she seems to feel the same way.Request: Number 4 in the prompt 1 list with katara? Thanks :) (Prompt: "God, you're pretty")
Relationships: Katara (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	City of Walls and First Dates

Sweeping up the floor of the shop, you hummed to yourself. The sun was rising over the horizon along with the promise of a new day. Walking over to the door, you flipped the sign to signal that you were open. 

The morning commuters were beginning to make their way down the street. Once empty streets now teemed with life and you smiled. Morning had arrived in Ba Sing Se. Behind the counter, you quickly tied your apron, getting ready to take the bagels out of the oven. 

As you turned to enter the back room of your parents’ bakery, the bell chimed. You had a customer. 

A group of teenagers near your age entered the small shop, talking amongst themselves. One of them stood out to you more than the rest- a girl with piercing blue eyes that lit up whenever she spoke. 

She walked up to the counter and your heart skipped a beat. “ _God, you’re pretty._ ” Your mind went blank, did you just say that out loud? “I’m so sorry,” you blushed, trying to conceal your embarrassment. “What can I get for you today?”

She smiled, “We’ll take three bagels and two muffins, please.”

“No problem! Will that be all for you?”

Pausing for a moment, she answered, “Actually, there is one more thing,” now it was her turn to blush. “Could I find out when you get off work? Maybe we can walk around the city together?”

You beamed, “My shift ends this afternoon.” You introduced yourself briefly before asking, “I don’t believe I caught your name?”

“Oh, right, where are my manners? I’m Katara,” the girl responded.

“Well then, I’ll see you later Katara.” 

The rest of the day seemed to drag by as you nervously looked forward to your date. Around noon, Mr. Mushi from the tea shop came by, needing some pastries for lunch. As you sold him his scones, you told him about your date.

“She’s the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met,” you smiled. “Even her name is beautiful, Katara.” 

He paused, “Was she travelling with anyone?”

“She was in with a group of friends,” you stated. “Do you know her?”

“Possibly. Did one of her friends have an arrow tattoo?”

“I believe so, but I was more focused on her,” you giggled.

“Well then, I don’t know them. Have a nice date,” he called as he hurried away.

He certainly was acting a bit odd, but you didn’t think much of it. Besides, you had more pressing matters to worry about. Once it was almost time for you to leave for the day, you entered the back room to clean yourself up.

Looking in the mirror, you sighed. Yet again, your hair was streaked with flour from the bakery. Grabbing your hair brush, you set to work. After a few minutes of fighting with the tangles, you won the battle. Well, that was one less thing to worry about. 

Taking off your apron, you nodded at the outfit you had on underneath. Nothing too fancy, but nothing overly casual either. Finally you finished off the look with a fresh application of lipgloss. Perfect.

The front door opened again, and you smiled. “Hey Katara, I’m ready to go.” As you stepped out into the lobby you sighed. “What do you want, Reme?”

“Just a moment of your time,” the boy laughed. Things couldn’t get much worse. 

“I have a date,” you explained, “so I can’t stop and chat.”

“You wound me,” he mocked, “after all the times I ask you out, you accept a date with another.”

“I’ve told you, I’m not interested. Just please leave me alone,” you took a step back, hoping to get away from him.

“At least tell me, who is this handsome man that’s captured your eye? He can’t be more attractive than I am,” he smirked.

“Actually, I’d say I am,” Katara’s voice came from the front of the shop. A stream of water whipped over Reme’s head and he froze.

“You know what? I think that’s my cue to leave,” he stuttered, before turning and running out the door.

Katara walked over to you, a worried look in her eyes, “Are you alright? He didn’t hurt you did he?”

“I’m fine, thank you. Luckily for me you arrived when you did,” you answered with a small smile.

“That’s good to hear. Are you still up for walking around town? We could just stay here if you want to.” 

“I think walking around town would be the better option, considering there’s more to do,” you replied with a small laugh. 

“Well now that we have that settled, care to show me around town?”

You talked as you led her down the street, pointing out some of your favorite places. “Oh and over there is the Jasmine Dragon! It’s the best teahouse in Ba Sing Se, probably in the world!”

“Well that’s certainly quite a claim,” she chuckled, “I think I’ll need to take a look at it for myself.”

“We could stop in if you’d like,” you offered, “I’m good friends with Mr. Mushi so he always gives me a discount.”

Walking into the quaint shop, you pointed out your usual table. “We can sit there, it’s the best table in the place.”

Once seated, you asked, “So, how long have you been in Ba Sing Se?”

“Well, my friends and I are here to see the Earth King on urgent business.” She began to discuss some of her travels, and you smiled. The way she lit up when talking about all the places she visited was enough to make your heart melt.

Meanwhile, ‘Mr. Mushi’ was in the back of the shop speaking with his nephew.

“Prince Zuko, I know you want to capture the Avatar, but this is not the time. They are on a date, and I’ve never seen either of them this happy.”

“But Uncle,” he protested, “Katara can lead us right to him.”

“Young love needs to be respected, allow her and her girlfriend to have this moment.”

He nodded, “I understand. Make sure a different server takes their order, we’re too recognizable.”

By the time your tea finally arrived, you had gotten to know a lot about Katara, and she knew more about you. After you told her about escaping the Fire Nation and moving to Ba Sing Se, she confessed that she was travelling with the Avatar. 

“They don’t want us to discuss the war here,” you sighed. “The city is supposed to be a place of protection, but all they do is ignore the struggles of the world. My parents have forbade me from mentioning it. They’re scared we’ll lose our success in the inner ring.”

“I understand,” Katara nodded, “when we first came here, a woman named Jo Dee showed us around. But the whole time, she ignored anything we had to say about what was happening in the real world.” 

“You didn’t hear this from me, but I believe the Dai Li are behind it,” you whispered in a hushed tone. 

“That’s what we’ve assumed too. You should come with us, we could use someone with your insight on our side.”

Looking down, you sighed. “I don’t know. My parents probably couldn’t handle the bakery without me.”

“I figured you’d say that,” she sighed, “but just think about it, alright?” 

You nodded, “I will. How do you like your tea?”

“It’s delicious, my compliments to the brewer.”

“Mr. Mushi should still be here,” you offered, “I’d love for you to meet him.”

“That sounds great,” Katara smiled. 

Waving the server over, you asked, “Is Mr. Mushi still here? I want to introduce my, uh,” you blushed, not sure what to present her as, “my date to him.” 

“Unfortunately he left early today,” the man answered, “but I’ll let him know.” 

After you both finished your tea, you once again walked through the winding streets of the city, this time with Katara taking the lead. She laced her fingers through yours and your heartbeat picked up. 

“This is where we’ve been staying,” she gestured to the house. “I doubt anyone is home right now though. But I don’t think introducing you to my brother would be the best idea for a first date,” she laughed. 

A first date. She wanted to see you again. “No, I suppose that’s more of a second date activity,” you joked.

A light blush crept onto her cheeks, “I suppose it is.” 

Throughout the rest of the evening, the two of you meandered through the city, taking in the sights. Finally you made it to the place you planned on going all along. “Alright,” you whispered, “close your eyes.”

Hand-in-hand, you led her along the sidewalk, making sure she didn’t trip. “You can open your eyes now.”

When she saw the fountain, she gasped. “It’s so beautiful.” You were so close, you could see how the lantern lights sparkled in her eyes, how the shadows from the firelight danced across her skin.

Finding some confidence, you replied, “Not as beautiful as you are.”

She turned to look at you, her face mere inches from yours. Leaning in, your lips brushed against hers, and you looked to her for permission. She nodded, and your lips connected in a kiss that set your heart aflame. 

At that moment, you decided. You would leave Ba Sing Se with Katara, whatever the cost. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I feel this has the potential for a few more chapters, so don't be surprised if I update it! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated! Love you all! <3


End file.
